


Fresh Hell: A V3 Chatfic

by Gravestone_Monarch, stxrryy



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Basically I'll upload whenever, Brief mention of TGWDLM, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Mild Language, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Non-scheduled uploading, Other, Platonic Relationships, Starts near Halloween, Swearing, V3 is my favourite game don't @ me, chatfic, crackfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravestone_Monarch/pseuds/Gravestone_Monarch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrryy/pseuds/stxrryy
Summary: Me and my friend are both writing chatfics, so we share a few jokes here and thereGo check out 'stxrryy'!!! She has a THH chatfic that is honestly amazingMy one is V3, and SDR2 is justMentioned igThey all go to school with each other, they're just in different classes
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	1. The Local Gremlins (And Shuichi)

**Author's Note:**

> Name Guide
> 
> Kokichi: GayClown  
> Shuichi: SherlockGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: FrankSinatraLookin  
> Tsumugi: Shirogane_Sama_uwu  
> Kaede: ShavingMyPiano  
> Rantaro: AnAvocado_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EpicMom69  
> Ryoma: CatLover  
> Angie: Walnut  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: RobotFucker  
> Kiibo: WhatIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateBugBoi

**3:45am**

**_Kokichi added 15 participants to New Group._ **

**_Kokichi changed the name to Fresh Hell._ **

**Kokichi:** Hola amigos como estas

**Rantaro:** Since when can the gremlin speak spanish?

**Kokichi:** :00 Amami I'm hurt

**Maki:** since when can the gremlin speak.

**Maki:** period.

**Kokichi:** Maki you wound me

**Maki:** good

**Kaede:** Is nobody even gonna talk about how Kokichi dragged us here at 3am??

**Rantaro:** Good question, why are you up at this time

**Kokichi:** My bloodstream is 100% Panta rantaro I don't know why you're surprised

**Rantaro:** Yeah me either tbh

**Kirumi:** Classmates, it is very late. You should be asleep at this hour.

**Kokichi:** Why are  _ you  _ up then, huh Kirumi?

**Kirumi:**

**_Kirumi has gone offline._ **

**Kokichi:** KIRUMI-

**12:17pm**

**Kaito:** Ok but thank god weekends exist

**Rantaro:** I'd drink to that

**Miu:** I mean I've got some pretty heavy liquor if you want that~

**Rantaro:** Get over here right now

**Shuichi:** Amami no

**Rantaro:** withthealchohol

**Shuichi:** A m a m i n o 

**_Rantaro has gone offline._ **

**_Miu has gone offline._ **

**Shuichi:**

**Kaito:** hey saihara you good

**Shuichi:**

**Kaede:** guys I think you broke him

**Shuichi:**

**Shuichi:** well fuck.

**_Shuichi has gone offline._ **

**Kokichi:** PFFFFT

**Kaito:** SHUICHI??

**Kokichi:** THIS IS WHY I CALL HIM MY BELOVED

**Kaede:** woah, shuichi never curses

**Angie:** I believe it was Atua's will!

**Kokichi:** ok yonaga I mean this as politely as possible

**Kaede:** No you don't

**Kokichi:** _ but stfu you satan sacrificing walnut _

**Kaito:** d u d e

**Gonta:** Hello friends! Sorry Gonta did not reply earlier

**Gonta:** What is a satan?

**Kaito:** Oh its nothing Gonta

**Kaede:** Guys we gotta make sure not to say this sorta stuff when Gonta comes online

**Tenko:** I agree with Akamatsu-chan! You degenerates are tainting his pure self!!

**Kaede:** Oh hi Tenko!

**Tenko:** Hello!!

**Kokichi:** But tenko, wouldn't Gonta technically be a degenerate too-

**Tenko:** _ kokichi _ **_mildred_ ** _ oumasayanotherthingaboutgontaandiwillpassyouovertothewalnut _ **_myself_ **

**Angie:** Atua accepts the name of  _ walnut _ ! Nyahaha!

**Kokichi:** wait can we set nicknames in this chat

**Kaede:** Please dont

**Kokichi:** oh I finna try bitch

**Tenko:** I swear to Atua-

**Angie:** the walnut eagerly awaits Kokichi's corpse as a sacrifice~

**Gonta: |** _ Shuichi: well fuck. _

__ What is a fuck?

**Kaito:** ohno

**Tenko:** anyone who can tell me Kokichi's exact location gets 100 monocoins

**Kokichi:** WAIT WHY ME??

**Maki:** dining hall, top of the table

**Maki:** kill that son of a bitch

**Tenko:** _ will do _

**_Tenko has gone offline._ **

**Kokichi:** sHIT-

**_Kokichi has gone offline._ **

**Kaede:** wait since when was Maki here

**Kaito:** Hi makiroll!

**_Maki has gone offline._ **

**Kaito:** awww :(

**8:57pm**

**_Kokichi changed 16 names._ **

**GayClown:** Nishishishishi~

**Walnut:** Oh, how divine! Nyahahaha!

**IncestIsWincest:** Ah, I have not yet made an appearance so it seems. Kekekekeke

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** oh my atua please stop typing your laughs

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Yeah please do

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Wait what

**ShavingMyPiano:** Ooh!  _ Fly me to the moon… _

**FrankSinatraLookin: I-**

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Y'know what I don't actually mind this 

**GayClown:** :0000

**FrankSinatraLookin:** This doesn't change anything Kokichi

**GayClown:** yep

**9:17pm**

**RobotFucker:** HEY SLU

**RobotFucker:** wait

**RobotFucker:** WE HAVEN'T DONE THAT

**WhatIsLove:** Yes, we have done nothing of that sort Kokichi!

**RobotFucker:** Yet

**WhatIsLove:** _ yet???? _

**SherlockGnomes:** As if. I saw your 'maintenance' on Kiibo, Iruma

**GayClown:** Ooooh, busted!!

**RobotFucker:** Tenko, weren't you supposed to kill him?!

**Feminism:** I tried

**WhatIsLove:** And??

**Feminism:** He escaped T^T

**GayClown:** Nishishishi~

**Feminism:** Next time I'll set Kirumi on you

**Feminism:** She will not hesitate

**GayClown:** Please don't

**12:12am**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Hehe 12:12

**ShavingMyPiano:** Why does this sort of thing entertain you?

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Stfu you love me

**ShavingMyPiano:** >/////<

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** You're right tho I'm bored af

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Wanna come over

**ShavingMyPiano:** Sure, let me just sneak past Monokuma, I'll be five minutes

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Ok, cya soon :D

**_ShavingMyPiano has gone offline._ **

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Why is everyone in a relationship except me???

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Shuichi and Kokichi aren't-

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** yet

**FrankSinatraLookin:** _ yet? _

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Times are-a changing, Momota-kun.

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Times

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** are-a

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** changing

**_Shirogane_Sama_uwu has gone offline._ **

**FrankSinatraLookin:**

**FrankSinatraLookin:** ngl I feel vaguely threatened

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** same

**WhatIsLove:** Me too and I wasn't even here when the threat was issued

**2:17pm**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Does anyone want Gonta to recite the entire Bee Movie script?

**SherlockGnomes:** Please don't give him ideas

**SherlockGnomes:** Please

**UltimateBugBoi:** There is a movie about bees?!

**FrankSinatraLookin:** You've doomed us all Rantaro

**UltimateBugBoi:** Oh, Gonta has found it!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** Please no

**GayClown:** This is the one time I will agree with everyone: Gonta for the love of Atua please don't-

**UltimateBugBoi:** According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow-

**SheWasTheRabbit:** gontaaaa

**UltimateBugBoi:** black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow! Let's shake it up a little. Barry! Breakfast is ready! Coming! Hang on a second. Hello? - Barry? - Adam? - Can you believe this is happening? - I can't. I'll pick you up. Looking sharp. Use the stairs. Your father paid good money for those. Sorry. I'm excited. Here's the graduate. We're very proud of you, son. A perfect report card, all B's-

**GayClown:** Someone wanna direct me to a hydraulic press?

**SherlockGnomes:** _ Kokichi no- _

**UltimateBugBoi:** Very proud. Ma! I got a thing going here. - You got lint on your fuzz. - Ow! That's me! - Wave to us! We'll be in row 118,000. - Bye! Barry, I told you, stop flying in the house! - Hey, Adam. - Hey, Barry. - Is that fuzz gel? - A little. Special day, graduation. Never thought I'd make it. Three days grade school, three days high school. Those were awkward. Three days college-

**_UltimateBugBoi has been removed._ **

**FrankSinatraLookin:** _ it had to be done. _

**Feminism:** >:0000

**ShavingMyPiano:** Tenko read back and you'll see why

**Feminism:**

**Feminism:** Ohhh

**Feminism:** Just this once, Tenko will allow this!

**Feminism:** Also hi Himiko!!!

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

**SheWasTheRabbit:** hi tenkoo

**Feminism:** Can I come over Himiko?

**SheWasTheRabbit:** suree

**_Feminism has gone offline._ **

**_SheWasTheRabbit has gone offline._ **

**Walnut:** Atua supports the lesbians!

**FrankSinatraLookin:** ksbnsvdh  _ what _

**_Walnut has gone offline._ **

**6:23pm**

**_UltimateBugBoi has been added to Fresh Hell._ **

**UltimateBugBoi:** I'm glad I took a day and hitchhiked around the hive. You did come back different. - Hi, Barry. - Artie, growing a mustache? Looks good. - Hear about Frankie? - Yeah. - You going to the funeral? - No-

**_UltimateBugBoi has been removed._ **


	2. That's Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi wasn't joking when he called himself a gay clown :}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name Guide
> 
> Kokichi: GayClown  
> Shuichi: SherlockGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: FrankSinatraLookin  
> Tsumugi: Shirogane_Sama_uwu  
> Kaede: ShavingMyPiano  
> Rantaro: AnAvocado_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EpicMom69   
> Ryoma: CatLover   
> Angie: Walnut  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: RobotFucker   
> Kiibo: WhatIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateBugBoi

**10:23pm**

**GayClown:** Hey Shuichi

**SherlockGnomes:** Yes, Kokichi?

**GayClown:** The Ultimate Supreme Leader demands you come to his room

**SherlockGnomes:** Uh-

**GayClown:** _ and that's an order _

**SherlockGnomes:** I mean, ok then. Should I bring anything?

**GayClown:** Food, Panta and a spare change of clothes!

**SherlockGnomes:** Wait wait, clothes?

**GayClown:** Well, duh! It's a sleepover dummy!

**SherlockGnomes:** Ah, o-ok then. Give me five minutes.

**GayClown:** See you then, detective~

**_SherlockGnomes has gone offline._ **

**_GayClown has gone offline._ **

**ShavingMyPiano:** Well, when he called himself a  _ gay  _ clown, he definitely meant it

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** _ my ship is sailing _

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** I just want them to get together already

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Oblivious fu-

**ShavingMyPiano:** BEEEEP

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** GASP

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Did you just type gasp-

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Guys, we should totally hook them up!!

**ShavingMyPiano:** Hmmmmm is it that easy?

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Listen I hooked up you two and I hooked up Kiibo and Iruma

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** I think I can hook up the gremlin

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Wait you what

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Hm?

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** _ You  _ hooked us up??

**ShavingMyPiano:** well uhmm

**ShavingMyPiano:** I may have asked for help with talking to you about how I felt

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Huh. Good to know

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu: Yepokanyways**

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** I say we work on that tomorrow

**GayClown:** Ahem

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Wait crap this isn't in pm

**ShavingMyPiano:** O o p s

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Uhm

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Hehe

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Hi Kokichi

**GayClown:** yeah hi

**GayClown:** As weirded out as I am that we have a… fanclub? Wtf even are y'all

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Fangirls

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** _ what _

**GayClown:** I'm not entirely

**GayClown:** against the idea

**ShavingMyPiano:**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:**

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:**

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Kokichi even if you are lying

**GayClown:** wish I was tbh

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** You have given us permission and we intend to exploit that

**GayClown:** Oh atua am I gonna regret this

**ShavingMyPiano:** No

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** yes

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** maybe uwu

**GayClown:** Ok at least remove Shuichi from the chat for a bit

**GayClown:** I'm gonna go annoy a bitch

**GayClown:** Cyas

**_GayClown has gone offline._ **

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** You heard the man!!

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** can you even call Kokichi a man?

**_SherlockGnomes has been removed._ **

**ShavingMyPiano:** Tbh no

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Ok, so here's the plan

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** You two invite those two to the dining hall for a double date or whatever happy couples do

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Uhm

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Then

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:**

**ShavingMyPiano:** Then??

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** I didn't plan this farrr

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** _ welp _

**_ShavingMyPiano:_ ** I guess we're improvising then??

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** _ Yep! _

**_Shirogane_Sama_uwu has gone offline._ **

**AnAvocado_Thanks:**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Cya tomorrow at breakfast?

**ShavingMyPiano:** That works

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** K bye

**ShavingMyPiano:** Bye

**_AnAvocado_Thanks has gone offline._ **

**_ShavingMyPiano has gone offline._ **

**11:13am**

**IncestIsWincest:** I bring news

**CatLover:** Hm?

**CatLover:** Kokichi I swear to atua

**Walnut:** Atua accepts your swearing Ryoma~!

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Wait wait wait!

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Everyone who's online say your name

**EpicMom69:** Kirumi Tojo

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

**SheWasTheRabbit:** himiko yumeno

**Feminism:** Hii Himiko!!!!1!!1

**SheWasTheRabbit:** hi tenko

**UltimateBugBoi:** Gonta is here!!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** This is Maki

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!! 

**WhatIsLove:** Hello, friends! This is Kiibo!

**GayClown:** sup fuckers

**GayClown:** Especially Tsumugi

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** _ hi Kokichi eheheh _

**_SherlockGnomes has been added to Fresh Hell._ **

**SherlockGnomes:** Tsumugi Mukuro Shirogane I'm about to slaughter you

**_Shirogane_Sama_uwu has gone offline._ **

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Woah Shuichi you ok??

**IncestIsWincest:** I believe his anger may have stemmed from my news

**GayClown:** Shinguji. Stop talking.

**IncestIsWincest:** This is for, knocking over my relics the other day

**GayClown:** SHINGUJI

**IncestIsWincest:** I believe Shuichi and Kokichi are what you would call "Gay for eachother"

**GayClown:** _ FOR ATUAS SAKE SHINGUJI _

**SheWasTheRabbit:** i knew it, my maaagic told me

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Woah, congrats Shuichi!

**SherlockGnomes:** Guys, you dont understand-

**Walnut:** Atua supports you two!

**EpicMom69:** It was brave of you to come out to us

**GayClown:** notlikeitwasourchoice

**SherlockGnomes:** Listen, guys

**SherlockGnomes:** Kaede and Rantaro called us to the kitchen, then after a bit of talking Kokichi 'tripped'

**GayClown:** _ yeah Rantaro, I  _ **_tripped_ **

**AnAvocado_Thanks: /** °v°\

**SherlockGnomes:** And if I remember correctly, Kaede forced our faces closer and I think you can imagine what happened from there

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** So are you gay for eachother?

**SherlockGnomes:** I mean

**_GayClown has been removed._ **

**SherlockGnomes:** Yes, I do like him like that, but I'm pretty sure he would never feel the same way. So thanks for making that happen, you three

**ShavingMyPiano:** Eheheheh, you're welcome?

**WhatIsLove:** Well, have you asked Kokichi yet?

**SherlockGnomes:** Nope…

**_GayClown has been added to Fresh Hell._ **

**GayClown:** _ and I'm back bitches _

**GayClown:**

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Aaaannnnnd he's reading back

**SherlockGnomes:** Hhhhh can I go

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** No Shuichi I want you to hear this if you leave you're fired.

**SherlockGnomes:** _???? _

**ShavingMyPiano:** Underappreciated musical reference, nice

**GayClown > SherlockGnomes**

**Kokichi:** Ok so Shuichi

**Shuichi:** Yeah Ouma you can just say no, no need for an explanation

**Kokichi:** Shut up and lemme speak

**Kokichi:** Remember last night, when you broke into my room?

**Shuichi:** You invited me over???

**Kokichi:** You got me! Anyways, that was one of the best nights I've had since we got here, k?

**Shuichi:** I mean, sure but that doesn't mean-

**Kokichi:** jisibdogsuxb  _ Saihara _

**Kokichi:** _ I'm gay _

**Kokichi:** _ you're gay _

**Kokichi:** _ let's do that together _

**Shuichi:** Wh

**Shuichi:** I

**Shuichi:** Are you sure????

**Shuichi:**

**Shuichi:** Kokichi?

**Shuichi:**

**Shuichi:** Are you the one banging on my door?

**Kokichi:** Yep and I'm about to pick that lock if you don't let me in, detective

**Shuichi:** Ok but why?

**Kokichi:** I'm gonna come in there and kiss you and this time it won't be an accident

**Shuichi:** ...smooth

**Kokichi:** Thanks detective~

**Fresh Hell**

**4:59pm**

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Like the way the chat died

**Feminism:** I can't believe I got ditched with a bunch of degenerates!!

**FrankSinatraLookin:** I'm not that bad…

**SherlockGnomes: |** _ SherlockGnomes: Yes, I.. _

Anyone remember this?

**EpicMom69:** Indeed.

**UltimateBugBoi:** Gonta does!

**CatLover:** Yep

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Uh huh!

**Feminism:** Yeah??

**SherlockGnomes:** I was wrong

**SherlockGnomes:** I have a boyfriend now

**FrankSinatraLookin:** :000

**EpicMom69:** Congratulations, Shuichi.

**IncestIsWincest:** Kekekeke, it appears I was correct in my assumption

**Walnut:** Atua definitely supports you!

**UltimateBugBoi:** Congratulations! Gonta is not sure what is happening entirely, but Gonta supports friends!

**Tenko:** purebean

**GayClown:** I have lived up to my nickname y'all!!!!11!1!!1

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** **_my ship has saileddd uwu_ **

**GayClown:** Ok shirogane

**GayClown:** this once I'm not lying when I say

**GayClown:** thanksiguess

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** :000000000

**FrankSinatraLookin:** w o a h

**FrankSinatraLookin:** He said  _ thank you _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was basically just me being a Saiouma fangorl


	3. The Seal Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos  
> That's it

**4:17pm**

**GayClown:** Good morning!

**ShavingMyPiano:** *afternoon

**GayClown:** Wh

**GayClown:**

**GayClown:** Just appreciate that I greeted you jfc

**ShavingMyPiano:** Ok then

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** I'm bored af

**ShavingMyPiano:** Is this you trying to get me to come over again

**AnAvocado_Thanks:**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Well it is  _ now _

**ShavingMyPiano:** _ sigh _

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** :>

**ShavingMyPiano:** I'll be right over

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** :DDDD

**ShavingMyPiano has gone offline.**

**AnAvocado_Thanks has gone offline.**

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Rantaro is a crackhead and we've all just accepted this

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** In fairness if you don't accept that you won't be able to handle Ouma

**GayClown:** None of you can handle me either way!

**SherlockGnomes:** Hi

**GayClown:** Except him

**5:23pm**

**GayClown:** Ok I'm bored as fuck

**EpicMom69:** Language Ouma

**GayClown:** Sorry mom

**EpicMom69:** Sigh

**EpicMom69 has gone offline.**

**GayClown:** Is anyone else online??

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** regrettably

**GayClown:** Who the fuck

**GayClown:** Wait

**GayClown:** Oh wait you're Maki

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** no shit

**GayClown:** *sniff sniff* y-y-you're so meeeeaaann!!!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** are you serious kokichi

**GayClown:** Nope! That was just a lie! Nishishishi~

**GayClown:** The part about you being mean wasn't a lie tho. You're even saltier than that Togami dude in class 78

**GayClown:** And that's saying something, he only lets his boyfriend say his first name

**5:35pm**

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in Gorilla Warfare and I’m the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my words. You think you can get away with saying shit to me over the Internet? Think again,  **_detective fucker_ ** . As we speak I am contacting my network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You’re fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your tongue. You didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit all over you and you will drown in it. You’re fucking dead, kiddo.

**GayClown:** **_What the actual fuck_ **

**GayClown:** Did you type that shit out???

**GayClown:** In ten fucking minutes?!!!

**GayClown:** Hello?!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** lock your door ouma.

**GayClown:** _ WHAT _

**GayClown has gone offline.**

**SherlockGnomes:** Maki, no

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** he's asking for it saihara

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan has gone offline.**

**SherlockGnomes:** Maki don't hurt my boyfriend-

**SherlockGnomes:** Damnit

**Walnut:** Atua will protect your boyfriend, Saihara! Nyahahaha~!

**SherlockGnomes:** Thanks ig

**SherlockGnomes:** whERE DID THAT BANG COME FROM

**GayClown:** shumaicbjf

**GayClown:** fikign help

**GayClown has gone offline.**

**SherlockGnomes:** fuck

**SherlockGnomes has gone offline.**

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Can we all appreciate the fact that Maki called Kokichi a detective fucker tho!!

**RobotFucker:** Stealing my brand

**WhatIsLove:** Miu please! We haven't been that intimate

**RobotFucker:** yet

**WhatIsLove:** _ Yet??? _

**RobotFucker has gone offline.**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Kiibo I fear for you

**WhatIsLove:** Thanks Rantaro, I fear for me too

**WhatIsLove has gone offline.**

**7:45pm**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Ok I'm gonna regret asking this but @Shirogane_Sama_uwu

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** How many of us do you ship-?

**SheWasTheRabbit:** rantaro what have you done

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** _ I'M GLAD YOU ASKED _

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** ohatua

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Well, first off, Shuichi and Kokichi, obviously, I got them together

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Then you and Kaede, because again, I hooked you up

**ShavingMyPiano:** >/////<

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Hmm, Tenko and Himiko! They're cute together

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Kaito and Maki!

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Haha! Hear that, Makiroll?

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Maki is currently murdering Kokichi, give her a minute

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Oh ok

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** I could kinda see Kirumi and Shinguji together as the mom/dad figures of the group

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Oh! Can't forget about Kiibo and Miu! The robot/inventor dynamic is to die for!

**RobotFucker:** See Kiibo?! Can't deny the girl!

**WhatIsLove:** Miu please you just came over

**RobotFucker:** Yeah but still!

**WhatIsLove:** _ Miu you're in my lap please _

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** udmgxidgIDNIXHDH

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Y'all fucking broke her

**RobotFucker:** I know!

**10:11pm**

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Bold of you to assume the ducks were fucking straight

**SherlockGnomes:**

**Feminism:**

**UltimateBugBoi:** what is a fucking??

**ShavingMyPiano:**

**WhatIsLove:**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Ok but  _ what _

**GayClown:** It's a mood tho

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** kaito you idiot

**FrankSinatraLookin:** What??

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Oh oops

**SherlockGnomes:** Explain??

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** me and kaito went on a walk in the park and we saw some ducks

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** we saw two guys and a girl duck and i said "at least there's one girl for the guy ducks" 

**FrankSinatraLookin:** And then I said that

**SherlockGnomes:** Hol up, you two went on a walk? Together??

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** _ shipppp _

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** yeah he seemed desperate

**FrankSinatraLookin: 😧**

**Walnut:** Atua has spoken!

**GayClown:** I don't really give a shit about Atua :)

**Walnut:** Atua doesn't give a shit about you either! :D

**GayClown:**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** OOOOOHHH SHIT

**FrankSinatraLookin:** FUCKIGN BURNED

**Feminism:** GO ON DESTROY THE DEGENERATES

**GayClown:** _ Shuichi _

**GayClown has gone offline.**

**SherlockGnomes:** Pffft that was good

**SherlockGnomes:** Gtg tho, cyas tomorrow

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Cya sidekick!

**SherlockGnomes has gone offline.**

**12:34am**

**GayClown:** Hey guys

**GayClown:** Guess what

**ShavingMyPiano:** Hm

**GayClown:** It's October 29

**GayClown:** _ Halwen tim _


	4. He k n o w s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi learns about Class 78's Halloween party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name Guide
> 
> Kokichi: GayClown  
> Shuichi: SherlockGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: FrankSinatraLookin  
> Tsumugi: Shirogane_Sama_uwu  
> Kaede: ShavingMyPiano  
> Rantaro: AnAvocado_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EpicMom69  
> Ryoma: CatLover  
> Angie: Walnut  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: RobotFucker  
> Kiibo: WhatIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateBugBoi

**11:44am**

**SherlockGnomes:** Oh jesus its Halloween

**GayClown:** Nishishishi

**ShavingMyPiano:** Rantaro don't tell him about 78's party he'll go apeshit

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Too late

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** This isn't our chat

**ShavingMyPiano:** Oh crap

**GayClown:** 78 is having a  **_what_ **

**RobotFucker:** We're crashing that shit 

**GayClown:** In costume

**RobotFucker:** _ In fucking costume _

**Walnut:** Atua will bless this endeavour!

**SherlockGnomes:** Kokicho no

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** _ Kokicho _

**GayClown:** _ KOKICHO YES _

**AnAvocado_Thanks changed GayClown's name to Kokicho**

**Kokicho:** I accept this

**Kokicho:** Now who's busting this party with me

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** I will consider it an insult if you don't bring me

**RobotFucker:** Y'all are gonna need me!

**UltimateBugBoi:** Does Ouma need help?

**Kokicho:**

**Kokicho:** Yes

**UltimateBugBoi:** Then Gonta will come and help!

**FrankSinatraLookin:** _ Gontano _

**Kokicho:** Anyone else coming??

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Kaede

**ShavingMyPiano:** w h a t

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** We need epic background music

**ShavingMyPiano:** Oh my god

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Kaede please

**ShavingMyPiano:**

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** I love you

**ShavingMyPiano:**

**ShavingMyPiano:** >////< Fineee

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** Thank youuu

**ShavingMyPiano:** You're so lucky I love you

**AnAvocado_Thanks:** I know

**_AnAvocado_Thanks has gone offline._ **

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** akamatsu you have no spine

**ShavingMyPiano:** I know

**_ShavingMyPiano has gone offline._ **

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Sooo Makiroll, wanna dress up with me this year?

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** no.

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Pleeeease?

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** _ Sigh _

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** Fine

**CatLover:** |  _ StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:  _ akamatsu you have no spine

**CatLover:** I'm just saying

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** i will snap your neck like a twig and it won't be hard

**CatLover:** I accept death

**_CatLover has gone offline._ **

**SherlockGnomes:** Mood

**Kokicho:** Soooo Shumai!!

**Kokicho:** You're gonna dress up with me riiiiiight~?

**SherlockGnomes:** I'm saying yes but I know that 'no' was never an option

**Kokicho:** Nope!! I'll send you my idea in your DMs

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Kokichi that sounds very wrong

**Kokicho:** Oh  _ please _

**Kokicho:** I slid in there a long time ago

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Never talk to me, ever again

**Kokicho:** Gladly

**3:14pm**

**Kokicho:** Hey moooom

**EpicMom69:** *Sigh* what is it, Ouma?

**ShavingMyPiano:** Kirumi uses asterisks-?

**Kokicho:** Could you go ask Kirigiri in Class 78 about the details of her Halloween party?? please??

**EpicMom69:** Ok then, I shall be right back.

**Kokicho:** Thanks mom!!

**_EpicMom69 has gone offline._ **

**_Kokicho changed EpicMom69's name to EggSpy._ **

**Kokicho:** Operation Breaking and Eggtering is a go

**WhatIsLove:** Eggtering?

**Kokicho:** That Naegi kid in class 78

**WhatIsLove:** Ohh!

**Shirogane_Sama_uwu:** Ooh, I haven't seen this until now! Can I join Operation Breaking and Eggtering?

**Kokicho:** Sure, why not

**_Kokicho changed Shirogane_Sama_uwu's name to AttackOnTitegg_ **

**AttackOnTitegg:** uwu

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Are you changing everyone in your little plan's name?

**Kokicho:** You'll be next if you're not careful Momota~

**FrankSinatraLookin:** You don't scare me.

**Kokicho:** Oh I know!

**Kokicho:** _ But I know what does. _

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Wh

**FrankSinatraLookin:** What

**_Kokicho changed FrankSinatraLookin's name to Oh_Look_A_Ghost._ **

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** AAH-

**_Oh_Look_A_Ghost has gone offline._ **

**Kokicho:** Nishishishi! Now, who else…

**_Kokicho changed ShavingMyPiano's name to Pianegg._ **

**Pianegg:** Y'know what, it could be worse

**_Kokicho changed RobotFucker's name to EggFucker._ **

**EggFucker:** Ahhh~

**Kokicho:** Fuck she's into it

**Kokicho:** Uhmmm

**_Kokicho changed EggFucker's name to JustAnEgg._ **

**JustAnEgg:** >:(((

**_Kokicho changed AnAvocado_Thanks's name to AnEgg_Thanks._ **

**AnEgg_Thanks:** I was summoned

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Oh so we're all just eggs now huh

**Kokicho:** yEp

**_Kokicho changed UltimateBugBoi's name to UltimateEggBoi._ **

**_Kokicho changed Walnut's name to Atuegg._ **

**Kokicho:** I'm having a fucking blast with this

**Kokicho:** Yall just wait till Easter

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh i don't know whether to be more afraid of the easter implication or the yall

**Kokicho:** Well both

**Kokicho:** But you already have an easter name so I'll spare you, Yumeno!

**SheWasTheRabbit:** n y e h h

**_SheWasTheRabbit has gone offline._ **

**Kokicho:** Hmmmm

**_Kokicho changed SherlockGnomes's name to SherleggGnomes._ **

**SherleggGnomes:** ...why??

**Kokicho:** You're getting dragged with me whether you like it or not

**Kokicho:** I can't crash a party without a hot agile date!! Besides, we finna have a couple costume

**SherleggGnomes:** I'm not that hot Kokichi, but thanks for the compliment

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Don't say that sidekick! You're plenty attractive

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** momota

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name Guide
> 
> Kokichi: Kokicho  
> Shuichi: SherleggGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: Oh_Look_A_Ghost  
> Tsumugi: AttackOnTitegg  
> Kaede: Pianegg  
> Rantaro: AnEgg_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EggSpy  
> Ryoma: CatLover  
> Angie: Egg  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: EggFucker  
> Kiibo: WhatIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateEggBoi


	5. Different Hell [COLLAB]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirumi needs details for the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Collaboration with stxrryy! She wrote the THH characters, I wrote the V3 characters. Our chatfics are tying in with eachother [this isn't gonna be the past collab] so if you plan on sticking around, please go check out her chatfic! If you like this, you'll love hers. Collaboration chapters will be posted on both chatfics!)  
> (Also last chapter was short af so here's a long boi)
> 
> Kirumi - EggSpy  
> Kokichi - Kokicho  
> Tsumugi - AttackOnTitegg
> 
> Kyoko - @Kyoko Kirigiri  
> Leon - @leader of late squad!!  
> Hifumi - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx

**_EggSpy created a chat_ **

**_EggSpy added 4 members_ **

**EggSpy:** Hello? Is everyone here?

**Kyoko:** everyone? there seems to be four members here, are you doing a roll call?

**leader:** who the fucc

**EggSpy:** Ah, apologies Kuwata. I'm Kirumi, from class 80. I believe I added you two, Ouma, and Yamada.

**Kyoko:** Hifumi Yamada? I don't remember being associated with him as far as classmates goes. 

**Kyoko:** Could I ask, why did you make this?

**EggSpy:** You see, Ouma heard about your party and wanted details, if you'd be so kind as to provide.

**Kokicho:** Oh I'm here too???? Ok then

**leader:** lol wrong spelling there bud

**leader:** anyway its gon be epic

**leader:** most likely near

**leader:** um

**leader:** wait where is this gonna be kyoko

**Kyoko:** Main hall. 

**EggSpy:** Ah, yes, that makes sense. Also, Kuwata, I believe he got the spelling from his boyfriend's slip up. Not entirely sure myself.

**leader:** boYFRIEND-

**Kyoko:** We haven't planned too much, but it is planned to be, well. 

**Kyoko:** epic. 

**Kyoko:** I appreciate you asking for the details though. We'll make sure to let you in. 

**EggSpy:** I appreciate it, Kirigiri

**Kokicho:** _ Question _

**Kokicho:** Will there be alcohol

**Kokicho:** Very important question

**Kyoko:** The school is not known for having drunk students, or promoting drinking alcohol. 

**leader:** he wants to get pissed let him

**Kokicho:** Thank you!! Someone talking sense

**Kokicho:** At least there's someone here I can understand

**Kokicho:** Ever considered stopping by Class 80-?

**EggSpy:** Ouma please, Kirigiri is being perfectly logical

**Kokicho:** Shut up mom

**leader:** i thought you had a bf, now you calling people mom???? wha

**leader:** i mean

**leader:** is it a kink or-

**Kyoko: I am very tempted to ask you to remove those two.**

**leader:** waIT THIS IS IMPORTANT

**EggSpy:** The gremlin gave me this name. Believe me when I say I'm very close myself

**Kokicho:** Nahh Kirumi is just the mom friend

**Kokicho:** Kork is the dad friend

**Kokicho:** Or maybe like the satan-sacrificing uncle

**leader:** youdontconsenttothename 

**Kyoko:** .. expect this, in real life, at this party. It's quite literally going to be chaos. 

**EggSpy:** Oh I'm well aware. The only reason I feel obligated to go is to keep these sorts of people in line.

**Kokicho:** Hey!! What's that supposed to mean??

**EggSpy:** Idiots.

**Kyoko:** Well, I could use a little assistance. 

**leader:** lol as if im just gon drink and shit

**leader:** nah

**Kyoko:** I can quite literally tell you're lying. 

**leader:** damn 

**leader:** it's not like im gon be the only one tho!!! 

**leader:** cockitchy is doin it too

**Kokicho:** It's Kokicho to you mortal

**Kokicho:** Alsoooo a fellow liar? DICE is always accepting new members, y'know!

**EggSpy:** No it isn't. 

**Kokicho:** Huhhh? How would you know?

**EggSpy:** I have a similar skill to what Kyoko has with Leon. I just know when you're lying

**Kokicho:** Damn

**leader:** … kyoko is mom?

**Kyoko:** You're very lucky I am not admin in this chat. You would be  _ gone.  _

**leader: buT I**

**leader:** \+ haha funny joke celeste uses yall

**Kyoko:** Ludenberg. 

**leader:** lol gettin hurt cause i called celeste celeste is a m o o d

**Kyoko:** ..Ludenberg. 

**EggSpy:** Sometimes I wonder if people like us are going extinct. Just the other day Angie literally splashed paint all over Korekiyo. Why, you ask? Apparently he needed to be cleansed.

**EggSpy:** With  _ paint. _

**Kokicho:** Haha yeah that was dope

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx is online.**

**leader:** i mean it's probably for the better???? idk don't have everything boring! how are you happy w that????

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** people like that are amazing! Furiously dedicated to what they love! We need more people like Angie and I!!

**Kyoko:** I don't think we do, in fact I agree with Tojo. 

**Kyoko:** Although I think you made a mistake adding the rest of the users here. 

**EggSpy:** I am starting to see that. 

**Kokicho:** Mann, you guys are no fun! Like

**Kokicho:** Idk who the weeb is but if they're anything like Tsumugi they're

**Kokicho:** Well ok ig

**leader:** fuck

**Kyoko:** Language. 

**leader:** sorry, shit

**leader:** 2 weebs chillin in a gc

**leader:** is not a good idea

**leader:** especially bc they're not 5 feet apart

**Kokicho:** Man y'all really coming for my brand smh

**Kokicho:** I'm the homo here

**Kokicho:** Well actually didn't I hear something about you with the gambler, Kyoko??

**Kyoko:** You must be mistaken. 

**leader:** shes sayin yes

**Kyoko:** _ Sorely mistaken.  _

**Kokicho:** So that's like an  _ ultra  _ yes

**Kokicho:** Shsl gæ

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** it'd mostly be found in a mystery game or manga, very coincidental how you, a detective, fell in love with someone who won't abide the law! Or, at least, doesn't have the best morals. 

**leader:** tldr? 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** sounds like something from fiction. 

**Kyoko:** Yes, because the rumours are fake. Now, could we change the subject please?

**Kokicho:** Sure!! Hey weeb, you wanna make a manga about two girls (one happens to be a detective and the other may have a gambling addict) that fall in love? Asking for Leon

**leader:** ty for asking for me

**leader:** jus dont make it smutty 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** *pushes up glasses* no promises, hehe~

**leader:** i take back my suggestion and make it kokichi's now cause that was

**Kokicho:** I take no responsibility for anything

**Kokicho:** It's now Kyoko's idea

**Kokicho:** Oh my god she's asking for a self insert :00

**EggSpy:** Kirigiri, how do you put up with this every day? I'm nearing my limit just reading this

**Kyoko:** I have responsible students to balance it out. 

**leader:** like celeste-

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** no really, elaborate on that part. I need to see who stops this affair!

**Kyoko:** Togami, Makoto, Celeste, Sakura, Ikusaba. 

**leader:** i cant call her that but you cAN?

**Kokicho:** She's a mega gæ

**Kokicho:** She's unstoppable

**EggSpy:** You are quite lucky. The best I have is most likely Shuichi

**EggSpy:** And he happens to be dating the gremlin

**leader:** wAIT HES DATING KOKICHI?

**leader:** that

**leader:** is not possible 

**Kyoko:** Yes it is. 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ah, I suppose you're also looking for a manga for yourself too, Ouma-kun?

**Kokicho:** I mean don't expect any payment but if you do  _ please  _ send 16 copies to the class 80 dorms

**Kokicho:** Also it is vERY possible thank you

**Kokicho:** who could resist *flexes* tHIS

**Kokicho:** Also I've heard your voice maybe twice but you sound exactly like Shumai

**leader:** yEAH THATS HOW I KNOW HIM

**leader:** idk what the fuck yall were up to but he was screaming one time i was goin to music and i stopped by to see 

**leader:** _ the shy kid _

**leader:** like actually furious at like 6 people??? he just kept screaming and it hit me that he sounded like a younger brother or smth? but like angery

**Kokicho:** So

**Kokicho:** So if I marry Shumai

**Kokicho:** You'd be my brother in law??

**Kokicho:** Nishishishi

**leader:** if you can deal with whatever the fuck i am then,,,,, then yeah???? ill beat the shit out of you if you make him sad >:((

**Kyoko:** please dont threaten people over fake relationships

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ah, more characters to add! Any more suggestions? I plan to make this manga in the same universe as the Detective and the Gambler!! 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** it needs a better name, I know. 

**Kokicho:** Well I'm just saying, I may not be able to deal with you but your gf seems pretty ok

**Kokicho:** Also gimme a second and I'll have a dope ass name for you

**leader:** aight imma bounce

**Kyoko:** ..karma. 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ooh, more drama? man, I'm the only one caring about the structure of this! It's all over the place! To think I have to do this alone is scary, but I must!

**leader:** actually do n o t d a r e 

**Kokicho:** Well if you  _ reeeaally  _ don't wanna be alone

**Kokicho:** Hey mooom

**EggSpy:** _ *sigh*  _ yes?

**Kokicho:** Add Tsumugi real quick

**EggSpy:** Ok then…

**_EggSpy added AttackOnTitegg_ **

**_AttackOnTitegg is now online_ **

**AttackOnTitegg:** Hmmm?

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** that is the best username I've seen, period. I can guess that's Tsumugi Shirogane-san, but you've gotta confirm that. 

**AttackOnTitegg:** Yep! Tsumugi Shirogane, Ultimate Cosplayer! Is that Hifumi?

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** yes! While I'd prefer my username to be my title, the Alpha and the Omega, I've been given this, and that's okay. I've been planning out a manga and wanted to know if you wanted to contribute!

**leader:** whAT DID I SAY

_ |  _ **_leader:_ ** _ 2 weebs chillin in a gc _

**_leader:_ ** _ is not a good idea _

**_leader:_ ** _ especially bc they're not 5 feet apart _

**leader:** quite literally no one listens smfhhh 

**EggSpy:** Kuwata

**EggSpy:** Welcome to our world

**Kokicho:** Oh this finna be good

**AttackOnTitegg:** A manga about my friends?? This is even better than fan fiction! Allow me to read back real quick so I can see what it's about

**leader:** please dont

**Kyoko:** Please don't. 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** please do!! owo

**AttackOnTitegg:** OwO

**EggSpy:** This will be great.

**EggSpy:** That was my attempt at sarcasm, in case that wasn't obvious.

**Kokicho:** It reaaally wasn't

**Kyoko:** I mean, I could tell. 

**leader:** fucksbsjdbsing stop with the owo uwu bull

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** UwU?

**AttackOnTitegg:** OWO!!

**Kokicho:** Kokichowo

**leader:** _ omg actually continue let's forget about the hentai _

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** hUH?

**AttackOnTitegg:** hENTAI??

**Kyoko:** He's addressing the fiction manga idea. 

**leader:** kyoko pleaSE

**AttackOnTitegg:** I have read back! Sounds absolutely amazing! Wanna plan it out on our own, Hifumi?

**AttackOnTitegg:** I feel like these guys aren't appreciating it

**Kokicho:** Yeah we fuckin hate it

**Kokicho:** Or they do at least

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** we have at least one person liking the idea, that's three to three! ..but I can understand why you say that. 

**Kokicho:** Well I never said I liked it

**Kokicho:** I just said I didn't dislike it

**AttackOnTitegg:** You confuse me

**Kokicho:** I'd be more concerned if I didn't

**Kyoko:** he's neutral to the idea of it. 

**leader:** yo kok i thought you said you were wacky or smth

**leader:** this ain't wacky in the slightest,,, neautral?????

**Kyoko:** neutral. 

**leader:** iKK I WAS TRYNA BE WACKY

**Kokicho:** Oh you want wACKY?

**Kokicho:** Lemme tell you about Yumeno's last magic show

**Kokicho:** Don't wanna say too much on main but civilians were injured and Tenko opened a time rift

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** ah!! Maybe this could be added in, this time rift of sorts! Showing character development through flashbacks is not the easiest, but that means it's a challenge! I'm up for challenges, hehe!!

**Kyoko:** He's being dramatic. 

**leader:** yo why are you like that all of a sudden

**Kyoko:** I'm just a little irritated, if you cant tell. Now, is the main issue of this dealt with already? Is my name out of the conversation?

**Kokicho:** Always and never

**Kokicho:** This conversation is an enigma

**EggSpy:** I do not blame her. I am nearing the end of my wit also. It is in your best interest that we finish this conversation soon

**Kokicho:**

**Kokicho:** Anyone else feel vaguely threatened by that?

**leader:** v a g u e l y ?

**Kyoko:** I joined to give information about the party that we havent properly organised yet. If that's done with, then I can leave, correct?

**leader:** _i do wanna add a joke about the manga but i dont wanna offend you and i dont wanna involve myself into that mess_

**Kokicho:** By joining this chat you're already involved

**Kokicho:** You're legally bound by DICE

**Kokicho:** *illegally

**leader:** dont talk to your soon to be big brother in law like that or i will smash your head in w baseballs

**leader:** ah shit no you'd like the balls 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** There's potential for a sneaky joke in there 

**Kokicho:** Well listen I gotta marry him first

**Kokicho:** YO SHOULD I PROPOSE AT THE PARTY

**Kokicho:** I FINNA PROPOSE TO SHUMAI AT THE PARTY

**EggSpy:** Oh dear lord

**xX_weeb-uwu_X:** *narrator voice* But you, my dear friend, have competition! I've heard that someone else plans to win his heart! 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** also theres a chance someone in this group chat does it before you to whoever they like

**Kokicho:** Well too bad whoever you are

**Kokicho:** I'm his MFing boyf

**Kokicho:** boyfiend

**Kokicho:** Boyfriend

**Kokicho:** And I WILL propose

**Kokicho:** Anyone else is just stealing my brand

**leader:** i mean kyoko did that before so we know it's possible. 

**Kyoko:** Kirigiri. 

**leader:** \+ like he's gonna hear you over the epic music 

**Kokicho:** Hey remember when you walked in on Shumai screaming?

**Kokicho:** Well I'm 10x louder and I will bust some eardrums if I need to

**Kokicho:** Also you just lost first name privileges

**leader:** like i had them in the first place

**leader:** i wanna test this out

**_| Kokicho:_ ** _ Well I'm 10x louder and I will bust some eardrums if I need to _

**Kyoko: do not test this out.**

**Kokicho:** Listen how do you think Tenko opened the time rift? Obviously she needed some help

**EggSpy:** Yumeno was deaf for a week

**EggSpy:** So was Hoshi now that I think about it

**leader:** **_now i really wanna test it out_ **

**leader:** it's not gonna affect me

**leader:** i listen to loud music >:)))

**Kyoko:** it'll affect everyone else you care about. 

**leader:** lmao yeah no

**Kokicho:** Nahh he'll be fine

**Kokicho:** He only cares about his gf and she's already a screamo singer

**leader:** wtf no

**leader:** she ain't screamo **have you seen any of their albums**

**leader:** it's all pop stuff

**leader:** you better not be talkin bout ibuki cause the only reason ik her name is bc she in music too

**Kokicho:** Have I  **seen**

**Kokicho:** Any of their  **albums**

**Kokicho:** **_Albums_ **

**Kokicho:** As in

**Kokicho:** The thing you  **listen** to

**Kokicho:** On a CD

**Kokicho:** Ofc I have what u chattin

**leader:** nah if you did you wouldn't be talking bout her being screamo

**leader:** _ lmao get eyes  _

**Kokicho:** Damn

**Kokicho:** You got me

**Kokicho:** Guess I'm going to liar's jail

**EggSpy:** That was a vine reference, correct?

**Kokicho:** WH

**Kyoko:** I've never heard of it. I know what Vine is. 

**leader:** lol you're literally road work ahead

**leader:** no wait shit that's taka

**Kokicho:** Ok y'know what

**Kokicho:** How bout we all actually go sleep bc it's 3am

**Kokicho:** Can't believe  _ I'm _ the one saying this

**Kokicho:** And tomorrow we just terrorize everyone in our class with vine memes

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** are anime references allowed?

**Kokicho:** If it's a meme

**Kokicho:** Or just vaguely irritating

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I'll take that as a yes, sir!!

**Kyoko:** Goodnight all. I'm pleased with you, Ouma. 

**Kyoko Kirigiri is offline.**

**Kokicho:** Yayy! Gambler fucker is happy with me :))

**Kokicho is offline.**

**EggSpy:** Goodnight everyone. Have a pleasant evening.

**EggSpy is offline.**

**leader:** fUCK FORGOT I HAVE TO PRACTOCE TOMORROW/TODAY GOODBYE

**leader of late squad!! is offline.**

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** Muahahaha, what a mistake you've made. I'm going to plan more. Farewell!

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx is offline.**

**Kokicho:** Oh dear fuckign atua

**Kokicho is actually offline.**

**AttackOnTitegg:** Goodnight! Bearwell~

**AttackOnTitegg is offline.**


	6. Chaos Incarnate (Part 1) [COLLAB]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi decides they all need details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another collab with stxrryy! This one stretched a bit long so we decided to split it into two parts. Mild angst?? Idk. Enjoy!)

**SherleggGnomes created a chat**

**SherleggGnomes added 31 people.**

**SherleggGnomes:** I figured if the party is still happening, we might wanna organise it together?

**Kokicho:** :000

**Celestia:** Understandable. 

**Celestia:** More importantly, how did you contact me?

**Kyoko:** Shuichi, you've done something you really cant take back, I'm just stating. 

**VSCO1:** chill it dudes this is a gr8 idea

**SherleggGnomes:** Well how I got all of your numbers is actually a funny story

**SherleggGnomes:** It's kinda long but y'know

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Oh hey!! Didn't see this till now

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Wait I don't know half the people here

**Feminism:** Are they any girls I don't know yet?? Or are they all degenerates 

**VSCO2:** omg is that Tenko??? AAA girl no way I see you all the time practicing!!! 

**Sakura:** Greetings Tenko. Hate to say it, but yes, there are a few people here who arent as.. polite as the others. 

**leader:** oh hey look its guy who sounds like me when he screams

**SherleggGnomes:** Oh hey Leon

**Feminism:** Hiii! Is that Aoi and Sakura?

**VSCO2:** you bet it is!! odbskdbs

**Celestia:** Why have you done this?

**Celestia:** Why invite all of Class 78 and 80 into one groupchat?

**Celestia:** I'm aware you want to be productive Saihara, but this is not the way to do it. The conversation has already derailed into madness. 

**VSCO1:** i already predectid this 

**SherleggGnomes:** Oh believe me, I kinda had a feeling, I figured if my class is chaotic yours would be similar

**SherleggGnomes:** But it's a bit easier than going around repeating all the information

**SherleggGnomes:** Also to answer your question earlier, after a whole string of people, I got your numbers from Junko

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

**SheWasTheRabbit:** can you use maaagic too?

**evil:** only if its despair inducing!! But that's the best kind, right~?

**evil:** Muku-chan agrees!!

**Evil×2:** hey

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh, wasn't talking to you

**SheWasTheRabbit:** @VSCO1

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Savage Himiko in the housseee

**evil:** Rude! You're gonna hurt my feelings!! ;(((

**VSCO1:** uh yeah? ig? im made of magic 

**VSCO1:** well like 30% of the time

**Kokicho:** You have feelings??

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehh, I'm aalllwaaays magic

**VSCO1:** you dressin up as a witch then??? 

**VSCO1:** kinda wanna go as a duck

**VSCO1:** chi gets it

**nontoxic:** that doesnt sound too bad! what, do you all have ideas? ah, i should too! whoopsies

**SheWasTheRabbit:** noo, im going as a maaage

**Feminism:** I'm going with Himiko!! Not sure what as yet though

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Straight duck??

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** kaito shut up

**FrankSinatraLookin:** Awwwe

**Kokicho:** We'll I'm not spoiling me and Shumai's costume!!

**leader:** lol you guys are gonna wear suits so right after you propose to him you can get married too

**VSCO1:** dont assume im goin as a straight duck, he could be wobbly for all you know >:(

**VSCO1:** also wtf

**Kokicho:** You're just desperate to be my brother in law aren't you screamo fucker?

**SherleggGnomes:** _ W h a t _

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** See?? VSCO gets it!

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Who are you tho and why is there two of you

**VSCO2:** Im vsco girl Aoi Asahina! Hes Vsco boy Hiro

**VSCO1:** vsco man**

**leader:** _ kok i will kick your ass  _

**leader:** is it a bad thing to wanna be big bro? in law? no bc i support yr gay ass now go get married

**Kokicho:** Y'all are ruining the surprise you know that right?? You ain't gonna have a gremlin in law if I can't propose

**SherleggGnomes:** _ W H A T _

**leader:** oh yeah fuck

**leader:** hey guy that sounds like me when hes angery yeah kok isnt gonna propose until you forget about it

**SherleggGnomes:** I'm so confused

**SherleggGnomes:** Celestia was right this is a bad idea

**SherleggGnomes:** Anyone wanna explain what's actually happening?

**Kokicho:** _ No _

**Kyoko:** We need to get back to planning. 

**Celestia:** That would be splendid! I am a little confused as to go about it though, with over 30 students planning one party. 

**evil:** No guys, this is funny!! Gremlin is making this interesting!! 

**Kokicho:** Y'know what I take back what I said

**Kokicho:** You have humor

**SpyEgg:** Consider that a compliment.

**SpyEgg:** Also hello again Kyoko, Leon.

**evil:** The best humor. 

**evil:** Ah, more people are joining in!!

**evil:** Hold on, I need to spam to see if everyone's online. 

**VSCO2:** that's my job!! >:00

**leader:** no wait dont do that people might be busy and shi

**SherleggGnomes:** If they're anything like Angie or Kokichi there's no stopping them

**Egg:** Someone called~? Nyahahaha!

**Kokicho:** Fuck she's here

**Evil×2:** theres no stopping anyone in this chat, it seems. 

**Evil×2:** also hello there, i dont think ive met you. 

**evil:** SPAM INCOMING

**VSCO2:** I wanna spam!!! >:(((

**Kokicho:** LEMME HELP

**Kokicho:** @AttackOnTitegg

**Kokicho:** @Pianegg

**Kokicho:** @AnEgg_Thanks

**VSCO2:** omg omg this isnt fair!!! 

**VSCO2:** @scary,,

**VSCO2:** @kuya!

**VSCO2:** @maizono-chan

**Kokicho:** @CatLover

**Kokicho:** @IncestIsWincest

**CatLover:** Why am I here

**VSCO1:** life led u to this path bud

**VSCO1:** also hey dint think i know you

**VSCO2:** @Egg

**VSCO2:** @KYOUDAI!

**VSCO2:** @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx

**kuya!:** I resent this class so much. 

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** theres two eggs

**EggSpy:** I understand the feeling, Togami. Deeply.

**Kokicho:** Oh hey weeb man!! How's the manga coming?

**Egg:** do I finally have fans? Omg this is great, no wonder sayaka is always happy!!

**leader:** dontmentionthatplease

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I have the basic layout of the intro done! You guys gave me such to work with, this has taken up a lot of my time! Kehehe~

**leader:** itstoofuckinlatemans

**AttackOnTitegg:** :000 hello again Hifumi! Need any more help with the manga?

**AttackOnTitegg:** I think you're in there too Saihara-chan

**Kokicho:** _ back off my man otaku lookin _

**SherleggGnomes:** I'm so confused

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I'm not the best with character designs! Or outfit designs, for that matter.. 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** And don't worry, friends! A big chunk of you will star in this!

**IncestIsWincest:** Hmm, a story about real people in a fictional setting? Please, do tell

**AttackOnTitegg:** I hear you, Hifumi! Saihara, Ouma, do you prefer formal or casual wear?

**Kokicho:** Surprise me

**SherleggGnomes:** Do NOT surprise me

**SherleggGnomes:** Formal ig

**Kyoko:** May we  _ please  _ get back on track? The party? I don't mean to sound impatient or anything, but..

**Celestia:** Dont apologise, my dear! Your desire is just as important!

**leader:** _ let's fuckin move on _

**maizono-chan:** ah, hi hi kuwata-kun!! sorry, haven't been too active in the past few days,,,

**leader:** heya maizono-chann 

**Kokicho:** _ Straiiigght _

**EggSpy:** Yes, please. So, we know the party is being held in the main hall, yes? Has there been any developments since then?

**AnEgg_Thanks:** wE'RE HERE

**Pianegg:** Hii!!

**Kokicho:** Ohh hell yeah the crackhead is here

**maizono-chan:** ah, kaede!! i dont know if you remember, but i asked for the speakers and a whole lot of instruments to be available for around 5-12pm on the 31st!

**maizono-chan:** that's all i have though,,,

**leader:** _ i will kill you kok  _

**maizono-chan:** huh?

**leader:** ah nothin just

**leader:** carry on

**Kokicho:** That'd be domestic abuse

**Kokicho:** I'm hurt

**Kokicho:** Screamo your boyfriend hurt my feelings

**AnEgg_Thanks:** No idea what's happening here but it's funny

**Pianegg:** Ahh, right! Don't worry Maizono, I'll have the instruments set up for you then! Main hall?

**maizono-chan:** ill help too! yep, main hall!

**maizono-chan:** is he talking about ibuki?

**Kokicho:** If I'm 'he' then nope!!

**Kokicho:** Also Rantaro

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Hehe that's me

**Kokicho:** Basically Leon over there wants me dead, we're collectively giving Kyoko and mom a migrane and I'm trying to keep my proposal to Saihara a secret

**SherleggGnomes:** I'm  _ right  _ here

**Kokicho:** No you're not

**kuya!:** Don't forget that you're all annoying me too. I'm in the library, trying to read, you know? All of these notifications are not fun to deal with. 

**Egg:** eep sorry Togami!

**kuya!:** Not you. The 'gremlin' and whoever his boyfriend is, and Leon, and whoever else keeps chatting nonsense. 

**Egg:** we're sorry!!

**Kokicho:** No we're not

**SherleggGnomes:** _ Yes we are _

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Hey! My sidekick isn't annoying! Just the gremlin

**Kokicho:** Accurate

**Pianegg:** Hey Naegi do me a solid? If you're not already in the library please go there and give your boyf a hug

**Egg:** will do!

**kuya!:** You do not understand the word boyfriend apparently because we are not boyfriends. 

**VSCO2:** yet >:333

**kuya!:** I hate you all. 

**kuya! is offline.**

**Egg:** see you all soon! Hoping I dont die from this 

**Egg is offline.**

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Ok but Naegi didn't deny it tho :00

**AttackOnTitegg:** Istg I'll get them together at some point

**Pianegg:** That's literally putting your life at risk, you know that right?

**AttackOnTitegg:** Yep

**JustAnEgg:** SUP FUCKERS

**Kokicho:** Oh god miu's here

**maizono-chan:** that was so cute!! nice job kaede!! 

**VSCO2:** oh yay Mius here! :333

**VSCO2:** whats up girllll?:))

**JustAnEgg:** Eyyy

**JustAnEgg:** Not much!! Got a robot boyfriend so that's pretty cool

**WhatIsLove:** Hii

**Pianegg:** Thanks!!

**VSCO2:** omg omg omg yesss!! Can I change your username for a quick sec? 

**VSCO2:** @WhatIsLove @WhatIsLove @WhatIsLove

**WhatIsLove:** Please do.. I don't know how and I got this name almost two weeks ago

**Kokicho:** Thanks to me and my bomb af naming skills!

**SpyEgg:** Right…

**VSCO2 changed WhatIsLove's username to MiuIsLove**

**VSCO2:** couple goals!! You guys going out is couple goals!! I need to meet mr.robot some time!!

**MiuIsLove:** Hehe.. I'm ok with this name

**JustAnEgg:** Yes you do!! He's dope

**JustAnEgg:** I gave him a jetpack the other day!!

**AnEgg_Thanks:** After she tried and failed to give a human one

**VSCO2:** yall better be doing some kind of couple costume thing cause that's what most of the class is doing

**VSCO2:** well, those who are willing to dress up

**maizono-chan:** oh yeah because im gonna be performing, i cant dress up tomorrow,, ;-;

**nontoxic:** ah that's a shame to hear!! but at least you get to show us how good you are at singing!

**Kokicho:** Petition to get Leon to dress up as screamo

**SherleggGnomes: (** Screamo is sayaka, I think)

**AnEgg_Thanks:** _ Yes _

**JustAnEgg:** Hell yeahh!!

**AttackOnTitegg:** I'll make the costume!!

**AttackOnTitegg:** also for the record asahina anyone in a relationship in class 80 that doesn't do it willingly is getting forced to

**AttackOnTitegg:** By me

**VSCO1:** pls make that rule 4 our class i need to se togami dressd one time

**VSCO1:** and eggman isnt gonna make him if he doesnt want to

**maizono-chan:** im screamo? but im,,, in a,, jpop girl band,,,?

**leader:** little bro i tOLD YA SO

**AnEgg_Thanks:** I know no jpop

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Only screamo

**Kokicho:** big bro I tOLD YA SO

**SherleggGnomes:** Maizono I'm so sorry about him

**AttackOnTitegg:** Also yes Yasuhiro 1 that rule is now in effect

**Toko:** [camera-618.png]

**Toko: Can someone explain how this happened?**

**leader:** oh yeah kaede told makoto to give kuya a hug in the library

**leader:** i dont recall her asking them to read together but go them 

**leader:** anyway you cant say anything legit the only person you talk to is eggboys sister

**Toko:** Wow, way to expose me

**Toko:** Literally everyone in the school knows I'm a lesbian Leon.

**leader:** true true i was jus sayin it for the peeps in the bacc

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Eyyy

**Pianegg:** :000 Go themm!

**Kokicho:**

**SherleggGnomes:** Kokichi whatever you're thinking, no

**Kokicho:** I gotta do it

**SherleggGnomes:** _ No _

**Kokicho has gone offline**

**SherleggGnomes:** _ Kokichi no _

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** ???

**Feminism:** Hello fellow lesbian!!

**Toko:** Uhm, hello. I'm taken, but it's nice to see someone who has taste. 

**VSCO2:** woah you really gon do everyone like that are you

**Sakura:** ?

**VSCO2:** everyone is beautiful and I will hear no disagreement!! :DD

**Sakura:** Ah. 

**Sakura:** That is quite a way to come out. 

**Feminism:** Oh don't worry, so am I!!

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyehhh

**Feminism:** But yes, nice to meet someone else that actually has taste!!

**SherleggGnomes:** I agree with Aoi, everyone's hot

**SherleggGnomes:** Yo did anyone see Kokichi? I lost sight of him and I think he might be headed to the library

**leader:** _ what is he planning you should know these things _

**maizono-chan:** hopefully someone spots him before he gets there!! togami-kun isn't the kindest when he's.. not in a good mood.

**VSCO1:** the man's highkey an asshole but turns into bigger asshole

**maizono-chan:** hiro!! 

**VSCO1:** you didnt say i was wrong

**SherleggGnomes:** _ So should you apparently you're related now _

**SpyEgg:** Oh Kokichi knows. He wants to piss someone off.

**kuya! is online.**

**Egg is online.**

  
**AnEgg_Thanks:** Oh fuck

(To be continued...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: Kokicho  
> Shuichi: SherleggGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: Oh_Look_A_Ghost  
> Tsumugi: AttackOnTitegg  
> Kaede: Pianegg  
> Rantaro: AnEgg_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EggSpy  
> Ryoma: CatLover  
> Angie: Egg  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: EggFucker  
> Kiibo: MiuIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateEggBoi
> 
> @Makoto Naegi - @Egg  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @maizono-chan  
> @Leon Kuwata - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @scary,,,  
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS - @KYOUDAI!  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx  
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Yasuhiro2 - @Celestia Ludenberg  
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Accomplice - @VSCO2  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro1 - @VSCO1  
> @Byakuya Togami - @kuya!  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa  
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri


	7. Chaos Incarnate (Part 2) [COLLAB]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, shit went down.

**kuya!:** I have everyone to blame for this. 

**kuya!:** I'm very mad and not in the mood for talking. 

**Egg:** that wasn't very nice,,, kokichiiii,,,

**Kokicho is online.**

**Kokicho:** Nishishishishi! My plan succeeded

**JustAnEgg:** Oh fuck he got there

**AnEgg_Thanks:** I wanna know what happened so bad

**maizono-chan:** uhm makoto pmed me saying that him and togami-kun were pretty upset 

**maizono-chan:** ouma-kun what did you do??

**leader:** holy fuck 

**leader:** this has only ever happened like one other time and it was cause junk kept teasing em

**evil:** It was funny!! I'll stand by that until I perish. 

**Kokicho:** Knowing I'm on level with the so-called "qUeEn oF dEsPaIr" has to say something

**SherleggGnomes:** Kokichi what did you do

**Kokicho:** >:{{

**SherleggGnomes:** Kichi…

**Kokicho:** ...fine, pm me

**UltimateEggBoi:** Gonta is sorry for being late! Is everyone ok??

**Celestia:** Hun, I think it'd be best for you to look back, because there's a lot to explain. 

**maizono-chan:** makoto's really sad!! what happened? 

**Evil×2:** _ what _

**Evil×2:** ive heard @StabbyStabbyKnifeMan doesnt like this particular person. if i hear this person did  _ anything  _ to upset not one, but  _ two  _ students i won't hesitate to beat him to a pulp. 

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** thank you ikusaba

**SherleggGnomes:** Kokichi's explaining it rn, gimme a minute

**UltimateEggBoi:** Ok! Gonta will read backwards! Gonta has never done this before

**MiuIsLove:** Gonta, I don't think they mean literally read backwards, just read what has already been sent in chat

**UltimateEggBoi:** :000 Ok! Sorry friends

**Feminism:** It's ok Gonta!!

**evil:** Gonta, as a good friend of Celestia Ludenberg's, I can assure you she wanted you to read backwards! Reading normally won't help; you need the cryptic message hidden in the text to fully understand the situation! 

**Evil×2:** please sis this is not helping 

**evil:** SIS?! Muku-onee-chan, I'm so sad! You won't call me by my name!

**Evil×2:** please queen of despair this is not helping

**evil:** That is not what I meant but carry on

**UltimateEggBoi:** Ohhh ok! Sorry!

**UltimateEggBoi:** emit txen redrah yrt lliw atnoG

**Egg:** Atua seems to be speaking through Gonta!!

**maizono-chan:** what does that say? sorry im a little busy right now,,

**leader:** it means he's redrawing???? i dont-

**Kyoko:** _ Gonta will try harder next time.  _

**leader:** oh haha im a dumbass

**maizono-chan:** no we cant have more negative!! two of our classmates are already upset, we can't have more!

  
  


**SherleggGnomes:** Ok so

**Kokicho has gone offline.**

**SherleggGnomes:** I'm gonna try to explain the situation

**SherleggGnomes:** I'm not entirely sure if I'll be the best at this but I finna try

**SherleggGnomes:** Ok so Byakuya- sorry, Togami and Naegi were in the library reading with eachother

**SherleggGnomes:** They didn't hear Kokichi come in

**SherleggGnomes:** And apparently Kokichi has amazing aim because he managed to throw a book like a throwing star and hit Naegi in the head

**SherleggGnomes:** Not sure what happened from there but Naegi probably has a headache and/or concussion now and Togami is very pissed

**SpyEgg:** Does Naegi need medical assistance? I can call Tsumiki from class 79 if necessary

**SherleggGnomes:** Not sure yet

**maizono-chan:** ill ask

**maizono-chan:** he only texted a while ago saying how upset togami-kun was and how it kinda hurt that it ended like that 

**maizono-chan:** naegi-kun isn't the type to mention himself too much 

**Kyoko:** While you wait for the response may I ask that we remove Ouma from the party?

**VSCO1:** what no that isnt fair it was just a joke

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** I may be biased but I agree with kyoko

**AnEgg_Thanks:** _ May be _ ?

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** shut up

**SherleggGnomes:** He hasn't said anything since he finished explaining, gonna head around to his dorm and see if he's ok

**SherleggGnomes has gone offline.**

**Evil×2:** get there before me and try to persuade me to believe that he should see the light of day. 

**Evil×2 is offline.**

**maizono-chan:** ah no this is all wrong! i didnt want this to happen!!

**Toko:** I-It's not my fault! But if you all think it is, then s-sorry. 

**leader:** ig the only person you can blame is the person who threw the book

**leader:** sorry man if you can see this

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Nah man you're right, it's his fault

**Pianegg:** So, what do we do about this?

**VSCO1:** lets all spam them w happy mems 

**Celestia:** That is the worst idea I've heard in my life. 

**Celestia:** It would be second if I had heard the principal discussing the idea of you even attending this school, but unfortunately I didn't get to hear that. 

**VSCO1:** wow cold that's a dibk move

**SherleggGnomes:** hey junko can you call your sister off, I can't get into Kokichi's room

**evil:** Ugh, fine.. 

**evil:** I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm your tits. 

**SherleggGnomes:** thanks.

**SherleggGnomes is offline.**

**evil is offline.**

**leader:** wow having mukuro, junko, kok and shuichi in the same area is really not a good idea

**leader:** mooooooooom

**Kyoko:** Never address me as that again but yes, I'll follow. 

**leader:** okay i get it only celeste can call you that 

**leader:** srry wasnt aware you had a mommy thing

**Celestia:** is that so?

**AttackOnTitegg:** Hifumi you better be taking this down

**AttackOnTitegg:** This is gold

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** This is changing literally everything I had written down 

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** This is showing to be a big challenge, but it is entertaining!

**maizono-chan:** no no this isn't meant to be entertaining!! ,,, i should really stop trying at this point,,,

**leader:** okay evryne settle the fuck down

**Kyoko Kirigiri is offline.**

**MiuIsLove:** Ok, let's try to think about this

**MiuIsLove:** From what we know, Kokichi didn't mean to actually hit either of them

**MiuIsLove:** But he did on accident

**MiuIsLove:** So what do we do??

**maizono-chan:** we should forgive him, but only if everyone is on board with that! he doesnt seem to have too many people who like him being around though,,, which is little sad,,,

**leader:** his boyf will prob tell him to apologise or smth and then we can move on

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** You're probably right

**SpyEgg:** Maybe we should leave the issue for now and discuss the details of the party?

**maizono-chan:** okay, makoto says he'll be fine, just a bit of a headache. he's w togami-kun, as far as i can tell, so they should be fine

**leader:** what times are we gon have this thing on?

**Pianegg:** Well Maizono mentioned some times with the instruments earlier, does sometime around then suit?

**maizono-chan:** yeah! maybe we should start it at 7pm though, because i plan to rehearse and stuff. do you wanna do something with the piano or anything kaede? 

**Pianegg:** Aaa sure! And 7pm sounds good to me

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Yep, same here!

**Feminism:** Yepp!!

**leader:** lol everyone has stuff planned

**leader:** i thought most people would just go w the flow

**SpyEgg:** Yes, well apparently some of us are not the type to 'go with the flow'

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Aka, you and Kyoko are sticks in the mud

**VSCO2:** omg Rantaro!!! Spitting faxx but rudely!!! 

**VSCO2:** I applaud you for being brave enough :"""")

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Not brave, just a dumbass :)

**Pianegg:** <:00 Ranty noo

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** _ ranty _

  
  


**maizono-chan:** you guys are

**maizono-chan:** together

**maizono-chan:** right?

**Pianegg:** Yep!

**AnEgg_Thanks:** I'm her dumbass

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Sounds about right

**VSCO2:** yall are all couple goals

**maizono-chan:** out class isnt like yours surprisingly

**maizono-chan:** either people are crushing and can't ask, or they're actually not interested in a relationship

**maizono-chan:** the only concrete relationship line of our students is in is,, toko-- fukawa-chan and naegi-san 

**AttackOnTitegg:** Huh

**AttackOnTitegg:** We have Himiko and Tenko, Shuichi and Kokichi, Rantaro and Kaede, Miu and Kiibo and Kaito and Maki!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** excuse me

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Heyy! Hear that, Makiroll??

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** …

**maizono-chan:** hhhh i kinda envy that

**maizono-chan:** im not a bad person or anything!!,, but my only exception is something like that,,,

**VSCO2:** lol every dude has had a crush on you

**maizono-chan:** but no one has the guts to ask that person out!! :((

**MiuIsLove:** Wait, I was under the impression that you were with Leon,, was I mistaken?

**maizono-chan:** ah that's just a joke kokichi keeps making! yeah, im not with anyone. ^^

**leader:** _ i-  _

**leader:** um uh has anyone gotten back from shuichi or kyoko???? h

**Egg:** Atua thinks that Shuichi will be back soon!

**IncestIsWincest:** Going off of information that wasn't derived from some god, I saw Kyoko walking around earlier, I'm guessing she's on her way back to wherever she was

**Celestia:** that's nice to hear. If it eases your mind, sweetheart Sayaka, I've got a feeling that quite a lit of our classmates tend to either be quiet about that stuff, or they plan to ask the other out in some glorious fashion. 

**maizono-chan:** :DD

**VSCO2:** yeah I saw Kyoko just there! She doesnt look hurt or anything, idk why I thought shed be hurt but ya know

**SherleggGnomes is online**

**SherleggGnomes:** Sorry about the wait. I'm in with Kokichi right now

**SherleggGnomes:** He says sorry, he just doesn't wanna say it here

**Pianegg:** I believe you, he's a pretty private person

**maizono-chan:** well tell him that he's forgiven and we can understand it was a mistake!! it all just kind of escalated,,,

**leader:** no hard feelings it's not like he meant it

**leader:** makoto or byakuya will prob come online soon to say whatever too so we can all move on :))

**Kyoko Kirigiri is online.**

**Kyoko:** Hello again everyone. 

**SpyEgg:** Hello again, Kyoko. Is everything ok?

**Kyoko:** Yes. I even stopped by at Togami's dorm to check, and they both were fine. 

**Kyoko:** I left as soon as I could to leave everyone to their devices. Enoshima and Ikusaba left shortly before I did. 

**SpyEgg:** That's good to hear. As long as everyone's ok

**Pianegg:** At least the mood's a bit better now! It got kinda sad earlier

**VSCO2:** I know how to lift the mood!!!!

**VSCO2:** what kinda snacks are gonna be at this party?? >:333

**AnEgg_Thanks:** :00 now you're speaking my language

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** dumbass?

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Wow

**SheWasTheRabbit:** mmm, we need doritos

**AnEgg_Thanks:** All the doritos

**VSCO2:** I cant handle spicy ;((((

**VSCO2:** we gotta have chocos for people who cant handle spicy!!! I want pocky so people can do that pocky challenge thing

**JustAnEgg:** Hhhhh, only bad thing about dating a robot is not being the able to do that

**MiuIsLove:** Yeah it's not the best not being able to  _ eat _

**leader:** quite literally cant imagine it

**leader:** it doesnt hurt you or anything tho so you've never really been so hungry you could fall on the ground and cry

**leader:** and then have to play baseball like that 

**leader:** big sad i cri evrytiem 

**VSCO2:** you've never had cRAVINGS, SHUT IT BASEBALL BOI

**MiuIsLove:** In two sentences you have made me glad I can't be hungry

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Yea it sucks

**leader:** i did my one good deed today

**evil:** Guys, we should all dress up as yummy foods to make Kiibo sad >:)))

**JustAnEgg:** Hell no! You make him sad, I'll make sure only one of your hands has skin

**AnEgg_Thanks:**

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Wow ok

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Jesus

**leader:** that was oddly specific

**leader:** have you  _ done that before?? _

**VSCO2:** relationship goalsss!! 

**leader:** **_no_ **

**SheWasTheRabbit:** nyeeees

**SheWasTheRabbit:** if someone hurts tenko I'll use my maaaaagic to curse them

**Feminism:** Awwwwe!! Isn't Himiko the best?

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Nahh, that's Makiroll!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** mm.

**maizono-chan:** she didnt threaten you with death this time!! kaito, you're getting somewhere!! (eep srry didnt ask for first name privileges!! ^^')

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** :00 you're right!!

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Also dw about names, I really don't mind!

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** very close to starting the threats again

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Awww..

**maizono-chan:** i never specified in what kind of close way though, maybe if you wanna think of the threats in an endearing way that'd be better! 

**maizono-chan:** :DD

**leader:** is that really how you win over a girl

**leader:** just wait until she stops w the threats?

**leader:** damn

**leader:** you're way more confident than what i thought

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Again, not brave, just a dumbass

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** I

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** That's cold man

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** he's not a dumbass, just slightly naïve.

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan:** im going to bed, see you all tomorrow.

**StabbyStabbyKnifeMan has gone offline.**

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:**

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Y'all does that count as a compliment

**maizono-chan:** anything counts as a complement if you want it to!

**leader:** anything counts as a complement if you _'re_ _naïve enough_

**maizono-chan:** i cannot argue with that

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** Ok I'm just gonna think about that first sentence so tHANK YOU MAIZONO

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** I'M GONNA GO

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost:** CYA TOMORROW

**Oh_Look_A_Ghost has gone offline.**

**Pianegg:** Yeah! Go on Kaito!!

**leader:** i question if you gave him the right advice

**maizono-chan:** aaa im not good with advice im good with singing!! but if it makes him happier then that's okay

**leader:** this is why everyone loves you

**maizono-chan:** including you?

**leader of late squad!! is offline.**

**maizono-chan:** leooooon!!!

**Pianegg:** Listen gurl

**Pianegg:** one 10 to another

**Pianegg:** He's totally into you

**UltimateEggBoi:** Leon is inside of Sayaka?

**Feminism:** NO

**SpyEgg:** That… is not what she meant, Gonta

**maizono-chan:** >////< no she meant he liked me!!! it would be a pleasant surprise though!

**maizono-chan:** im not talKING ABOU T WHAT GONTA SAID

**IncestIsWincest:** I believe Gonta is talking about possession?

**AttackOnTitegg:** Ohh, I've watched an anime similar to this! It's called-

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Do  _ not  _ taint Gonta with the knowledge of anime

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** _ Taint?  _

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** I'll have you know that anime is something that has connected many people! It's very important!! How dare you say it taunts people??

**maizono-chan:** i have never watched an anime so i can't contribute to the conversation, but please dont argue!

**xX_weeb-uwu_Xx:** Can we have one classroom open so that any anime fans can watch in peace?? 

**AnEgg_Thanks:** So basically just you and Tsumugi?

**AttackOnTitegg:** Stfu Rantaro

**AnEgg_Thanks:** You suck

**AttackOnTitegg:** So do you bruh

**Kyoko:** _I_ _really cant believe this chat has consisted of this, and about 5 texts related to the party._

**Kyoko Kirigiri is offline.**

**EggSpy:** True, true. As far as I know, the party is at 7pm on the 31st, in the main hall. Music will be provided through instruments, snacks will also be provided. It will be a costume party, as far as I'm aware. Am I missing anything?

**maizono-chan:** not that i know of!!

**maizono-chan:** i guess that's all we needed, but it was nice to talk to you all and get to know you better!

**Pianegg:** Same here! We need to talk more, you guys are quite fun!

**CatLover:** sure

**maizono-chan:** see you guys soon! im gonna rehearse for a bit, because practice makes perfect!! or nearly perfect!

**Egg:** Yes, yes! Atua wishes Angie to make decorations for the party!

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Please don't

**Egg has gone offline.**

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Great

**Pianegg:** See you guys tomorrow! ^^

**Pianegg is now offline.**

**VSCO2:** :000 yes angie!! Make more and moreeee!! :PP

**VSCO2:** this also means I'll be going! So see you guys soon!! Dont miss me too much :))

**VSCO2 is now offline.**

**AttackOnTitegg:** Sayonara!!

**AttackOnTitegg has gone offline.**

**AnEgg_Thanks:** Peace out homies

**AnEgg_Thanks has gone offline.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi: Kokicho  
> Shuichi: SherleggGnomes  
> Maki: StabbyStabbyKnifeMan  
> Kaito: Oh_Look_A_Ghost  
> Tsumugi: AttackOnTitegg  
> Kaede: Pianegg  
> Rantaro: AnEgg_Thanks  
> Kirumi: EggSpy  
> Ryoma: CatLover  
> Angie: Egg  
> Tenko: Feminism  
> Himiko: SheWasTheRabbit  
> Korekiyo: IncestIsWincest  
> Miu: EggFucker  
> Kiibo: WhatIsLove  
> Gonta: UltimateEggBoi
> 
> @Makoto Naegi - @Egg  
> @Sayaka Maizono - @maizono-chan  
> @Leon Kuwata - @leader of late squad!!  
> @Junko Enoshima - @evil  
> @Mukuro Ikusaba - @Evil×2  
> @Chihiro Fujisaki - @nontoxic fortnite gamer  
> @Mondo Oowada - @scary,,,  
> @Kiyotaka Ishimaru - @ALLCAPS - @KYOUDAI!  
> @Hifumi Yamada - @xX_weeb-uwu_Xx  
> @Celestia Ludenberg - @Yasuhiro2 - @Celestia Ludenberg  
> @Sakura Oogami - @Sakura Oogami  
> @Aoi Asahina - @Accomplice - @VSCO2  
> @Yasuhiro Hagakure - @Yasuhiro1 - @VSCO1  
> @Byakuya Togami - @kuya!  
> @Toko Fukawa - @Toko Fukawa  
> @Kyoko Kirigiri - @Kyoko Kirigiri


End file.
